1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to processing signals. More particularly, the present invention relates to a system and method for processing signals to reduce echo or noise.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the rapid development and converged uses of various customer electronic devices, hands-free communication systems, speakerphones, laptops with internal or external speakers, and videoconference systems involving the use of loudspeakers and microphones, a user is able to talk more naturally without using a handset. This type of use makes application environments more complex and harder to deal with. Moreover, this emerging application leads to new additional problems, e.g., the situation that the user's own voice can be heard over at the remote site with a delay but can not be noticed at the local site. In addition, electrical echoes may occur from signal reflections in hybrid circuits that convert between 4-wire and 2-wire circuits. All the above suggests a need for the superposition of echo presented together with the target speech signal by different ways from existing echo cancellation systems.
Accordingly, goals of this invention include addressing the above problems by providing an effective and robust echo cancellation system and its real-time implementation.